Addicted
by BrokenCliche
Summary: What's a girl to do when she's hooked completely? This is Brooke's story. Femslash.


**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I don't own anyone at all. Sadly that is the stupid truth.

**A.N:** Just a one shot that I've been working on and off on for a while and boy am I glad I actually got it finished. Hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

Addicted

She didn't know how she'd let it get this far. So far along, that here she was, sitting in a darkened room wanting more - craving more, to be more exact. It had all started out so innocently, well as innocent as it could be. It was a dare. A damn dare, she didn't want to lose. She didn't realise then, the split second before it happened, was when her addiction began. She knew now of course, when she was already to far gone to stop. Not that she wanted to stop, not now anyway. No, it made her feel too good for it to ever stop. She was an addict and it didn't bother her all that much now, it was her life, she could do whatever she wanted.

It had started as a dull wanting, an itch that needed scratching, and then so suddenly it had transformed into such a craving that she couldn't control. She had tried to resist at first – forget that it had happened in the first place. But those feeling, how could she ever forget those? The rush of heat that soared through her veins, the cold sweat that broke out all over her, the fogginess her brain had become in the aftermath. It was almost an elixir. Resisting wasn't working, and if she looked at it objectively she had no resistance in the first place. She was a victim to her own fixation.

Moments after it had happened, she had fell back on to her seat and watched the events unfold in a clouded haze, all the while riveted to where she sat. Even after her first taste she knew she wanted more, she just didn't admit it to herself then and there. Maybe she was in denial but she surfaced from that in record time – she couldn't go on without another taste. She had sought it out and lessened her craving, putting an end to it – or so she had thought at the time.

There was no end to this, she knew that now – she was hooked and she couldn't give a damn.

She never thought this would happen to her, it never even crossed her mind. When her mind cleared and she actually thought about it, it threw her off balance – but then her craving started up again and she had to cater to her needs. Life was much more manageable when she was captivated in the dense mist that held her at her will. She could stop this any moment she pleased. She echoed those words every time she succumbed, but never found herself actually doing so.

She finally admitted it to herself one evening, laying on her bed – the thought randomly popped into her head and she couldn't disagree.

"I, Brooke Davis am an addict."

Call her what you will; addicted, dependent, an addict, a girl with a compulsion; hooked, or a junkie. She wasn't going to bicker and demand that they apologise for their untrue, hurtful words – because they weren't. They were only being honest, why couldn't she just follow the honesty trend with them.

She remembered a conversation she had with Peyton, not so long ago….or was it? She couldn't remember. What she did remember though was that it was anything but pleasant.

_"Brooke, what in the hell are you thinking? You cannot do this!" Peyton raged at her. _

"And you're going to stop me how?" Brooke questioned her, wondering how Peyton could actually stop her from doing what she was doing. Her once best friend had no power over her anymore; they had parted ways sometime ago. Who needs enemies when your own best friend is the one stabbing you in the back?

"I'll tell your parents." Peyton threatened.

"Oh, scary," Brooke responded sarcastically. "Hey if you actually find them, can you let them know they have a daughter at home?"

"Brooke c'mon! Don't do this; this really isn't your thing." Peyton pleaded.

"And when did you suddenly become the all knowing Peyton Sawyer, who knew every damn detail of my life?" Brooke snarled.

"Brooke we're best friends…" Peyton started.

"Sweetie, where have you been this past year? If you call this being best friends then you have a serious malfunction." Brooke cut her off. "Peyton Sawyer only looks after number one, no matter what and who she has to do on her way to get to the top. I'm only sorry that it took me so long to actually figure that out – and of course experience it first hand." she finished glaring at Peyton.

"That's uncalled for Brooke and you know it."

"Notice the lack of denial ladies and gentlemen!"

"He's not taking it well either." Peyton spoke changing tactics.

"And I'm meant to care about what he thinks?" Brooke wondered casually.

"Well, yeah!" Peyton answered, nodding her head vigorously. "This involves him too!"

"Peyton, stop with the head bobbing, you look like a freaking poodle on a dashboard." Brooke insulted, causing Peyton's mouth to drop open. "Look I just don't care anymore. It's my life. I can do what I want. I'm a big girl now and I'm so very tired of this drama."

"You started it in the first place."

"Correction, dear friend, I believe you uttered the words to that dare. Was it another plot to take down Brooke Davis, 'Queen of Tree Hill High'? Dare me, thinking I wouldn't do it, resulting in most of the school witnessing my defeat? Kinda blew up in your face huh Blondie? Even now they love me – but if you want the title, take it. I abdicate. I pass it on to you; Peyton Sawyer, 'Queen of Tree Hill High.' Hmm, doesn't quite have the same ring to it, does it?" Brooke pondered. "Face it P. Sawyer, you ain't no me."

"You are seriously out of your mind." Peyton lamely rebutted.

Smirking, Brooke couldn't help but smile at Peyton-the-'Queen of the lamest comebacks ever.' Why they couldn't just leave her alone was beyond her. She was happy, that was all that mattered. As for him, she really couldn't give a damn. He wasn't handling this well? Excuse her while she ran to a corner and bawled her eyes out. He was only contradicting himself. If she hadn't found out what he had done, maybe she wouldn't have had been so full of gusto to fall and become so enthralled. He was the driving force behind it - her addiction – maybe she should thank him, but she hated him to much to ever praise him.

"Why are you even here? We're not friends anymore, that's what's confusing me."

"I'm here because of him." Peyton told her quietly.

"Big surprise there! Does he want anything in particular, or do you just like wasting the air that I breath?" Brooke asked her.

"He just wants you to stop. To make it like it was before." Peyton reasoned.

"Never gonna happen." Brooke replied adamantly.

"Damn it Brooke, why do you have to be so stubborn?" Peyton raged again.

"Birth right maybe?" Brooke joked humourlessly. "It isn't happening Peyton, I'll live my life how I want to. Neither you nor him are going to stop me from doing so."

"Brooke…"

"Can you just leave now? I really don't want you here."

The last time she had seen Peyton was when she disappeared through her bedroom door – not that she cared, she had lost all love for Peyton when she had shown her true colors, and what dark colors they had been. When Peyton had found out what she was doing, she had never been more shocked in her life before, or so the rumour around school had informed her. It was ironic really, in a morbid sort of way - that Peyton and him were the ones that were the most shocked. Accusing her that it was some sort of payback for what they had done. And maybe, just in the slightest way it had been…at the start, a comforting of sorts - a way to forget - but then it had grew and grew, picking up speed as it continued, until its grip had consumed her whole and she was nothing but a helpless junkie.

The twists and turns of the events that led up to where she now was, was nothing remarkable or earth shattering. The seeds had been planted with the dare; the denial had started minutes after it had ended. She had gone to see Peyton, walked upstairs like she usually did, opened the door to her room and saw them - they hadn't saw her, to engrossed in what they were doing to even register the outside world around them. Following her little discovery she had then silently fled the house and found the fix she needed. She had never looked back since.

The transition had been easy, mostly because she didn't ever not want to feel the way she did when her blood soared so fast round her body that it left her light headed, and gave off the allusion that she was floating high in the air. That feeling was to good to let it slip from her grasp, and the source itself was unbelievably intoxicating, that she couldn't help but want when it was around.

She was waiting for it and the feeling of anticipation was starting to get to much to bear. Brooke needed them to walk through that door so that she could get what she craved so badly. A day and a half was to long for an addict to wait - she was too far gone and she needed it now.

Footsteps, she could hear footsteps. A smile lit up her face, so close. Her leg started bouncing in anticipation; her hand entwined with their opposite and wrung around in satisfaction; the feeling in the pit of her stomach almost made her feel like she was seconds away from throwing up. Had the once mighty Brooke Davis been reduced to this?

As the door opened, they appeared in the threshold, and in that moment she knew that she had. "Hey."

Brooke Davis had been reduced to a lovesick fool. "Hi." she breathed out, the smile on her face threatening to split it in two.

"Did you miss me?"

"With all that I am and ever shall be." Brooke replied honestly, reaching out as she saw them coming closer. Taking the hand in her own, she shivered at the contact. "God I missed you."

"I've been gone like a day."

"But that's a day without you." Brooke pointed out. "Do you have any idea how torturous that is Haley?" she asked her, pulling her down onto her lap, grinning up at her.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I know," Haley told her slowly, reaching up and brushing away a stray hair from Brooke's face, taking note of the shudder that ran through Brooke's body.

"You have no idea…" Brooke began.

"I have a pretty good idea." Haley interrupted.

"…how much I want you." Brooke continued, smirking up at her. Leaning up her lips found Haley's and she knew that this was her obsession. Not kissing Haley, well not just kissing, but Haley in general.

_The minute Peyton had uttered that dare to her; "Kiss Tutor Girl, and act like you enjoy it." She knew she was screwed. She always had a minor thing for Haley. The girl was to adorable for words, and she had somehow weaved her spell upon Brooke without her knowing. _

"Kiss her?" Brooke asked, wondering if she had heard right.

"Yeah, kiss her." Peyton clarified. "Not scared are ya?" she taunted.

"Like I would be with one of your dares." Brooke retorted, standing on her knees and crawling over to where Haley sat. "You didn't eat anything bad today did you?" she joked, watching as Haley relaxed a bit.

"I don't think so." Haley replied, letting out a shaky breath.

"Don't worry Haley," Brooke whispered, moving closer. "When I kiss you, I'll make the world disappear." And to Brooke she had made it disappear – even if it was just for herself.

When their lips touched it was like electric sparks just flew back and forth between them. Brooke was lost in the softness of Haley's lips, and unconsciously she brought her hand up and cupped Haley's face, deepening the kiss further. She was sure Haley would pull back at any moment and strangely enough, she wanted this to last as long as she could make it last. Without giving it a second thought, she let her tongue run along Haley's bottom lip and to her surprise Haley mouth opened without any hesitation and their tongues were moving against each others, each anticipating the others movement. She heard herself moan into the kiss, maybe it was the lack of oxygen that was preventing her from thinking straight or maybe she was just going crazy, but she could have swore that a second after her own she heard Haley do the exact same.

Slowing the kiss, she reluctantly pulled her lips from Haley's for a moment, before going back for one last taste. Resting her head on Haley's she opened her eyes and let out a heavy breath. Haley was angelic; it was beyond this reality to find anyone who matched her. Brooke couldn't help noticing how flushed Haley looked – her cheeks were red and strands of her hair were out of place. If she could freeze this moment she would have a million and one times. She didn't know why it was this exact moment, and thinking about it hurt her brain, so she dropped her hand from Haley's face and sank down on her knees and fell back into her seat. Determined to forget this memory. Forgetting would be easy. She would concentrate on the game, and not wonder why her gaze kept drifting to Haley.

"Brooke," Haley's voice tore her from her thoughts. "Don't zone out on me, not when I'm this hot." she joked.

"Not possible."

"Kiss me again."

So she did. Bringing her lips to Haley's once again, she relished in the thought that she could do this anytime she wanted to. Haley was hers and there was no doubt that she was Haley's. There wasn't a single thing that she wanted more in the world, than Haley. Her fingers trailed the hem of Haley's t-shirt and dipped into the patch of skin that the t-shirt didn't cover. Her fingertips lightly grazed the area, back and forth leaving an invisible path of sparks that sent shivers through both Haley and herself. Her fingers ached with want, she had craved this, touching Haley's skin with her own, gliding over any uncovered flesh.

"I love how you taste." Brooke groaned into Haley's ear, leaning in and taking Haley's ear between her teeth, tugging on it.

"Brooke," Haley gasped grating her hip into Brooke. "God you kill me."

"Mutual," Brooke ground out, between breaths. The sensations coursing through her body were unbelievable, every fiber in her body was like a growing fire, hungry for Haley's merciless touch, she was sure if she took the time to look at herself she would be glowing a light tint to her already flushed skin. Turing slightly, she moved with Haley, until Haley's back rested on the sofa leaving Brooke to hover over her. Catching Haley's eyes with her own, she couldn't contain the smirk that over took her lips, Haley's eyes were dark with desire and Brooke couldn't help shudder with her own want. Gliding down, like a predator attacking its prey, she sought out Haley's neck, savouring the slight sweat that had built up there. Haley tasted better than any drug that anyone could try. Her tongue tingled as it mixed with the saltiness of the sweat it came across, lingering on any untouched part.

Haley breathed out, her senses were in overload and all she could feel were Brooke's lips everywhere, teasing, nipping and grazing. "God Brooke, I want you." she rushed out.

"Well, you're in luck," Brooke spoke as she pulled back looking up at Haley with dark eyes that showed her own desire. "Cause I'm about two seconds away from taking you."

_It had been weeks, maybe a month after the dare and Brooke was in hell, no matter how many guys she dated, none of them compared to the feeling of kissing Haley. And she had tried to forget, forget with gusto. She had been tempted to even kiss Mouth, led him along and pretend that everything was okay, but he was to good a friend for her to do that too. In the end she had realised that she couldn't get Haley out of her head and the sensation of her lips on her own and the way they made her feel because it was already to late, she had unwittingly let her guard down around Haley and Haley had consumed every fibre of her being. She had been reduced to a pod with one main thought; Haley. _

But Haley had Nathan and that posed a problem. A huge ass problem. Haley loved Nathan, yet Brooke couldn't think of anything but her. She wouldn't jeopardise their relationship in the slightest. If Haley was happy with him, she'd sit back and let him have her. Why? Because if Haley was happy then how could she possible interfere with that?

But keeping it to herself was killing her and if she didn't spill everything soon she would no doubt start to resent Nathan and become bitchy towards Haley and that was the last thing she wanted to happen. Haley hadn't done anything to her except be Haley and how could she be bitchy because of that?

Pushing open the front door of Peyton's house she trudged up the stairs that lead to her bedroom. The second her foot hit the top step she could already hear Peyton's music playing, not that, that was anything unusual. If it hadn't been playing then that would have been incredible weird. Peyton and music went together like peanut butter and jelly.

Walking along the hallway she knew she could tell Peyton anything without her judging her and more than anything she needed her best friend right now. Walking up to her door she noticed it was already opened a crack, smiling she knew Peyton would be oblivious to anyone on the outside because she would no doubt be engrossed in the record playing at the moment. Reaching a hand up she turned the door handle, pushing the door open a millimetre before she heard giggling. That sound stalled her. Peyton didn't giggle, not even at a joke. So who the hell was in her room giggling? Moving closer to the door she let her head slowly creep round it and the sight before her almost made her fall back onto her ass. Her was at that moment was nothing but pure unabashed shocked. The dimmest person in the world could easily tell that.

She didn't fall back in shock though, she stood there and watch. Watched the events that played out before her. She shook her head a little just to make sure she was actually_ seeing this before her. Nope, it wasn't her imagination or even some freakish nightmare. It was reality and god how reeled from it. _

It wasn't everyday you saw your best friend half naked on bed with Nathan Scott.

Never in her wildest dreams did she ever, ever_ think of this. She was sure it was some sort of impossibility. The probability of it actually coming to pass being a million to one. If she had bet on it she would be a millionaire right at this very second. Dropping her hand from the handle of the door she backed away from Petyon's bedroom door. _

Her whole body felt like lead how could her best friend possibly do that? No, how could Nathan do that to Haley? Haley. That thought stopped her in mid decent down the staircase. What was she going to tell Haley? Should she tell her? Would Haley believe her? She dreaded that discussion.

'Hey Haley guess what I just saw?'

**'I don't know Brooke, what did you see?'**

'Nathan and Peyton getting it on.'

_Oh yeah, that sounded like a conversation she _really_ wanted to have. _

And yet, as her mind so helpfully pointed out, if Haley did find out and accepted it then she would be free. She would have no ties and maybe then she could make her move. Yeah, maybe she would go and find Haley right this instant and go tell her exactly what she say. Hand groping everywhere, teeth biting, nails scratching, mouths crushing together and moans drowning out each other. She wouldn't be that blunt though, Haley hurting was not what she wanted, but Haley in the dark wasn't exactly the what she desired either.

_Her feet were moving again and she knew they were leading her to Haley. To free her...just for a little while before Brooke herself figured away to have her as her own. _

As they fell back onto the bed Brooke grinned down at Haley. "You know, this t-shirt just has to go." Brooke told her lazily running her fingers down Haley's sides till she reached the hem of the obstructing t-shirt. Yanking it up, the more of Haley's flesh she saw the bigger her smile got. "Now that is an image I never wanna forget." she informed Haley as she swooped down and captured her lips with her own. Pulling back just to take in Haley in nothing but jeans and a bra. _How lucky am I? _Leaning down at a slower pace than before making sure her eyes held Haley's before she assaulted her neck was a bombardment of nips, and long leisurely kisses.

Placing one last kiss on Haley's collarbone Brooke moved down leaving a trail of kisses behind until she reached the valley of Haley's breasts. There was nothing like the sensation running through her, she loved the taste of Haley. Haley was like nothing else out there. Judging by the intake of breath Haley suddenly sucked in she liked what Brooke intended to do and she wasn't stopping anytime soon. Moving on from her breasts Brooke's lips tasted the fresh skin of Haley's taunt stomach, she was on a mission to seek every inch of skin her lips hadn't savoured before. The tip of her jutted out and tasted the saltiness of Haley's skin mixed with sweat that had been built up.

Brooke's feather light touches danced down Haley's sides and across her stomach leaving behind a path of goosebumps on her already flushed skin sending chills throughout her body. Brooke's hands found the button at the top of Haley's jeans and she popped it open and in one fluid motion she had the zip down also. Her hands reached up to Haley's hips and Brooke tugged them down impatiently, urging Haley to life her hips up from off the bed so she could get the jeans down further. A minute later Haley's jeans lay forgotten on the floor, they were the least important thing in that room.

Brooke moaned into Haley's ear planting a kiss just below the tip of it as she felt her body fuse with Haley's own. Her fingers dug into Haley's shoulders as her lips met again with Haley's, her fingers absently trailed down her arms leaving behind red scratch lines. Brooke's fingers slide down Haley and then dipped down into her panties and she revelled in the feel of her bare skin.

"God, Brooke." Haley moaned out.

Brooke was pretty sure that was the last coherent thing Haley said from then on. Between then and now it was just her and Haley and the touches the gave and received each other. It was perfect.

She couldn't help but look at Haley in the early morning light. She was beyond beautiful and the colors from the outside that streamed in through the window highlighted that beauty all the more. The peaceful look that covered her face in slumber made her almost blinding to look at but Brooke couldn't will herself to look away. It was moments like these that she craved, yearned for.

She was in love with a girl that loved her back and she could honestly say that her life at that point was exactly where she wanted it to be.

Yes, Haley was her drug of chose and she never got a bigger rush in her life than when she was near her and that was just the way she liked it.

**End**


End file.
